Rue de la jalousie
by mirabelle b
Summary: Ecrit en collaboration avec Pandi74. La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut, mais le mensonge est encore pire. Slash


_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Martin/Danny Without a trace_

_Rating: Toujours pas méchant _

_Résumé: La jalousie peut prendre différentes formes_

Rue de la jalousie

Martin était debout près de la fenêtre, regardant son amant s'éloigner à pieds vers l'est, toujours dans la même direction, comme chaque soir. Et pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il faisait, ni où il allait. Martin avait le cœur serré en pensant que, peut-être, Danny en avait assez de lui et voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un ou quelqu'une? Élena ou une autre? Il lui avait avoué ses rencontres au AA, alors que lui cachait-il donc?

Il en était malade de jalousie, mais n'osait pas interroger son ami. Danny était un être très secret, même envers lui, et il protégeait sa bulle jalousement. «Si je le suivais, pensa-t-il, au moins, j'en aurais le cœur net.» Le suivre, l'idée commença lentement à faire son chemin dans son esprit, mais il redoutait de se faire prendre car il était sûr d'une chose : Danny ne serait pas tendre envers lui s'il s'apercevait de sa filature…et il pourrait très bien mettre fin à leur relation.

Et si c'était le cas, cela signifierait sa fin à lui, car il ne pouvait concevoir la vie sans Danny. Sa chaleur et sa compréhension étaient ses raisons de vivre. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'avec cet homme…mais la jalousie le rongeait à l'intérieur, comme un cancer. Non, le suivre ne serait pas une bonne idée, il risquait vraiment trop gros sur ce coup-là.

Lui parler? Non. Martin ne parlait que rarement de lui-même et de ses sentiments. Un psy lui aurait sûrement dit que son sentiment d'abandon venait de son enfance et il aurait eu raison. Lorsqu'on a Victor Fitzgerald comme modèle paternel, les répercussions psychologiques sont malheureusement nombreuses. Martin faisait les cent pas dans le salon, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, au lieu de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Danny entrer. Ce dernier le regarda et s'inquiéta aussitôt car, lorsque Martin avait ce regard vide et se rongeait les ongles nerveusement, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

Danny ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme de sa vie. Que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il affiche cet air désespéré, généralement réservé aux condamnés à mort ?

— Martin, tout va bien ? Le questionna Danny d'une voix calme. Martin, surpris, sursauta et son visage devint rouge de culpabilité.

— Non... euh…je veux dire oui, bien sûr que oui, je vais bien. Et toi tu as fait une bonne promenade?

— Ne me réponds par une autre question, s'il te plait.

— Alors, ne m'en pose pas !

— Y a bien quelque chose qui t'embête. Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu vas user le tapis. Viens plutôt t'asseoir près de moi. Je ne mords pas, promis.

Martin hésita à répondre à l'invitation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même et il craignait plus que tout sa propre réaction. Le jeune agent avait tellement peur de blesser Danny inutilement avec des paroles uniquement dictées par sa colère et sa jalousie maladive.

— Allez, viens ici dans mes bras. Viens dire à papa ce qui ne va pas.

— Tu n'es pas mon père, Danny Taylor ! Et ne me parle pas de lui de toute façon. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais dehors tous les soirs? Ne put s'empêcher de crier Martin, laissant sa fureur l'emporter.

— Je ne vois pas bien le rapport. Ton père t'a téléphoné aujourd'hui? C'est ça qui te rend si agressif?

— Ne joue pas à celui qui ne veut rien comprendre. Où vas-tu chaque soir? Que me caches-tu?

— Martin, nous ne sommes pas mariés à ce que je sache. Alors, j'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plait sans te rendre de comptes sur ma vie privée.

— Je te ferai remarquer que, depuis un an, je fais partie de ta vie 'privée' et que moi, je ne te cache rien de la mienne. Tu sais tout de moi.

— Je sais tout de toi? Je sais tout de toi! Ta vie est remplie de pages blanches, de sujets que tu refuses catégoriquement d'aborder. Ton regard, Martin, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai surpris les yeux perdus à cent mille lieux d'ici? Tu t'en prends ouvertement à moi alors que tu me caches tant de choses sur toi…

— Je ne veux pas parler du passé ! Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Après un moment d'hésitation, il reprit d'une voix un peu plus calme. Tu ne veux rien me dire, hein ? Alors, garde ce secret pour toi. Ne dis rien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si un jour tu te retrouves seul avec ton fameux secret.

Danny se sentit complètement déboussolé. En fait, il n'avait rien de grave à cacher, mais ses sorties, tard le soir, n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même son frère en ignorait tout. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte de son jardin secret, de l'endroit où il puisait sa force pour continuer à avancer lorsque tout allait mal…mais Martin ne méritait pas de souffrir pour préserver un tel secret.

— Martin, mon chéri, dit Danny d'une voix plus douce, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Il n'y a rien de grave. Nous avons tous un secret que nous gardons jalousement en nous même et je te demande de le respecter. Danny regretta ses mots en voyant un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de son homme.

— T'as raison, Danny, garde tes secrets. T'en as bien besoin.

Martin attrapa ses clés laissées sur le coin de la table et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Danny le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter…le comportement de Martin semblait si irrationnel et contre nature. Danny se décida finalement à suivre son amoureux, ils devaient crever l'abcès.

— Martin, ne pars pas comme ça ! Écoute-moi! Martin ! cria Danny en courant derrière lui. Si tu me disais ce qui se passe, je ne te comprends pas.

Martin s'arrêta un instant mais sans se retourner. Il répondit:

— Ce qui se passe ? Ça fait une demi-heure que MOI, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

— Y a que ça qui t'obsède? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? Que je m'envoie en l'air avec toute l'équipe de foot? Que j'attaque les vieilles grands-mères? Ou que je joue les voyeurs avec des jeunes filles?

— Que tu rencontres quelqu'un assidument.

— Martin, tu crois que je pourrais te jouer dans le dos aussi ouvertement?

— Au grand jour, c'est la meilleure dissimulation.

— Ok ! Alors je vais te dire juste une chose, Martin Fitzgerald, je fais la rue. Oui, t'as bien entendu ! Je fais la rue, à la recherche de jeunes qui trainent sans but parce que leurs parents sont trop ivres pour prendre soin d'eux, à la recherche de jeunes, qui se prostituent pour pouvoir manger, à la recherche d'enfants qui n'ont comme seul toit que les étoiles. C'est ça que je fais tous les soirs quand je te laisse un moment. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, car tu es né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche.

— Non, t'as raison Danny, je ne peux pas comprendre ! Je ne suis qu'un sale gosse de riche, mal élevé et égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi. T'inquiète pas, je vais te régler ton problème vite fait. Tu te complais dans ton malheur et t'as jamais vraiment voulu t'en sortir, sinon t'aurais été fier de me faire partager ces moments avec toi. T'es comme les autres finalement, tu m'as jugé depuis longtemps et tu m'as catalogué sans regarder plus loin que la surface !

Danny resta sans voix. En voulant rendre service à des jeunes en difficulté, il avait blessé Martin si cruellement.

— T'as raison, j'aurais peut-être dû partager ça avec toi. Mais tu as tort sur un point : je ne te juge pas. Au contraire, je te respecte beaucoup, en voyant l'homme que tu es devenu malgré tout ce que tu as vécu. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Martin.

— Tu crois que c'est assez? Toutes les paroles cruelles qu'on a échangées ce soir, tu crois qu'on va pouvoir les oublier?

— On a tous droit à une seconde chance, ça vaut pour la vie de couple aussi.

— Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche et que je ne comprends rien à la misère humaine?

— J'étais en colère Martin, mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.

— En colère, nous disons à voix haute ce que nous pensons tout bas en étant calme. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais jaloux mais je suis si égoïste et égocentrique, que je ne peux pas comprendre la misère humaine, hein Danny? répondit Martin d'un ton sarcastique.

— Non Martin. Je pense seulement que tu as peur d'affronter tes sentiments. Je pense que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, t'a profondément blessé et que ça t'a enlevé toute confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, mais tu n'en as sûrement jamais parlé à personne. L'agressivité est la seule réaction que tu peux contrôler. Je me trompe?

— Non, tu as raison, comme toujours.

Martin complètement défait, épuisé moralement et ne sachant plus quoi faire, choisit le chemin qui lui semblait le plus facile à suivre : la fuite.

— Danny, je crois que nous ferions mieux de laisser cette conversation en suspens. Ça ne nous mènera à rien. Va donc rejoindre tes jeunes en détresse, ils ont besoin de gens comme toi. Pour ce soir j'en ai assez, on se revoit au bureau demain. Je vais aller coucher à l'hôtel, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire.

— Martin, attends! Je croyais que les Fitzgerald ne fuyaient pas devant l'adversaire. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à dormir dans ton état? Reste ici, s'il te plait. Je prendrai le divan, mais ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Martin, regarde-moi. J'ai besoin de toi, répéta Danny d'une voix à peine audible.

Martin regarda son amant et ne vit dans les yeux de Danny que de l'amour et de la tristesse. D'une voix douce, une voix qu'il utilisait seulement pour son Danny, il lui dit en se rapprochant légèrement:

— Tu sais une chose, Danny Taylor ? La seule chose que tu ne m'as pas dite ce soir, c'est que je suis un idiot. Un idiot de la pire espèce.

— Alors, on est deux dans ce cas, Martin. On va devoir apprendre à se parler, même si c'est pas dans nos habitudes. On l'a échappé belle ce soir…et faudrait voir á pas tenter le diable une nouvelle fois.

Martin s'approcha doucement de Danny pour lui murmurer à l'oreille: «Tu vaux bien la peine que je fasse des efforts.»

Et il entreprit de mordiller le lobe de Danny, lui soutirant son premier sourire de la soirée.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, hein?

— Non, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû...

— Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû...

— Non, non, c'est de ma faute, idiot .

Martin éclata de rire.

— Ah! Martin tu devrais rire plus souvent, Dieu que tu es beau comme ça.

— T'es pas mal non plus, pour un type de la rue.

— Et imagine lorsque j'ai pas de vêtements…on fait la paix?

— T'as des arguments si persuasifs, comment y résister?

— Alors, ne résiste pas. Viens vérifier si mes arguments sont aussi persuasifs que tu le penses.

— OK, je demande à voir, mais je suis très Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois.

— Tant mieux! Est-ce que Thomas se servait aussi de ses mains pour vérifier?

— Pour cela, nous serons mieux de poursuivre cette investigation dans un endroit plus privé que le salon, à la vue des voisins.

Danny prit la main de Martin et l'entraina vers la chambre. Ah, ce que l'on peut régler comme problèmes avant d'arriver sur l'oreiller! Maintenant, à eux d'en profiter...

Fin


End file.
